The First Knightess
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: They say Destiny is never set in stone, well, that's true for me. An old man tried to control my destiny, but fate has other plans for me. When I was 4 years old, I was sent to Japan by my Aunt. It was there that I found my new family, my new home.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome!

Now lately I have been watching Harry Potter and Digimon again.

This story was then born, I decided to try and make a Harry Potter crossover with Digimon that has a little bit of Fate Stay Night on the side.

I do NOT own Digimon or Harry Potter, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Also, I will be doing a Dead Fantasy/Harry Potter/Digimon crossover in the future.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: The beginning. (Prologue)

When I was a little girl I was told that destiny is never set in stone and that the wheel of destiny is always changing on how we live our life, of course, me being a little girl back then believed this.

But I was also told that sometimes one's destiny is set in stone, so, this confused me for a time. Was destiny set in stone? Or was it ever changing?

I soon learned that my destiny was changing when my family was attacked by a bad man and tried to kill me and my baby brother, I don't remember much just a green light and pain hitting my forehead before passing out feeling drained of energy.

After that day my family...changed, they started to care for my brother more than me. It got to a point that my godfather known as Remus had to shout at my parents to remind them that I existed.

After that, I remember falling asleep in my room then I awoke to a loud yell as I found myself inside a strange house. I later learned it was my Aunt Petunia's house, it took a few hours until my aunt calmed down and asked me how I got into her house.

I told her about me falling asleep in my bedroom and how my family changed, this seemed to upset Petunia who went into another room and talked with someone.

I later met my Uncle Vernon who despite being rather...large, he was a kind family man who cared a lot about his loved ones. I also met my cousin Dudley, he's only a little baby but he was cute.

After staying in my Aunts house for a few days I learned that they were taking me to Japan so I could find a new family that would treat me properly, it saddened me that my parents had cast me aside for my little brother but I was not letting the chance of a new family slip by me I could find people who love me for me!

And so after a plane ride, I landed in Japan with Vernon who took me to a small but well-known Orphanage who took me in, I was taught how to speak Japanese and how to write in it.

Vernon stayed for a few days to make sure I got adopted and sure enough three days later a couple arrived looking for a little girl to adopted, they had recently had a baby girl of their own named Misaki Kanbara.

Mrs. Kanbara had mid back length light brown hair in a braid with fair skin and light blue eyes, while her Husband Mr. Kanbara had short black hair and brown eyes with a light tan and was a kind man with a big heart. While they had a baby girl of their own, they also wanted her to have a big sister.

I knew they were the ones for me, so when we met I introduced myself and I saw this warmth in their eyes it was a look I had not seen in a while. The love of a parent.

With help from Vernon who had to sign papers to hand over guardianship of me to the Kanbara's, everything went smoothly after that. Vernon bid me goodbye and wished me luck before leaving me with my new family.

I'm Kacela Kanbara a young magic user and a member of the Kanbara family, once known as Harriet Potter but now no more.

This is the story of how I became a knight of a whole other world.

* * *

Done!

I hope you like it, cause it's just the start of something big.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

In this chapter, Kacela is on a trip with her family but it takes a strange turn.

Also in the last chapter, I forgot to mention Kacela's age while in that chapter she was 8 year's old.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Digimon, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 2, Camping trip...and a new world?

CAMP SITE

"Kacela! Misaki! Don't go too far!" Mr. Kanbara yelled as his two daughters ran around the campsite.

A now 11-year-old Kacela who was chasing her little black haired and brown eyes 8-year-old sister in a game of tag yelled back "Okay Otosan!" (Father in Japanese)

Kacela was a strong young girl with a big heart at times, she also changed after being blood adopted by her family. Her once black hair was now brown and reached her shoulders in smooth waves, her emerald green eyes had changed to ice blue eyes with a green tinge around her pupils. Also, her lightning bolt scar on her forehead was slightly faded, thanks to a trip to the goblins the family had found out a shocking fact.

Kacela had a soul in her scar! Well, a small piece of a soul. Turns out the shard inside Kacela's scar was the goodness of Voldemorts soul that he cast aside when he started down his dark lord path, so when he attacked the Potter family that small shard of goodness that was left in his soul decided to 'jump ship' and hide it'self inside Kacela's scar to save its own sanity.

Basically, Kacela had the good side of Tom Riddle in her scar or what was left of him.

Mr. Kanbara chuckles as he shook his head at his daughter's energy.

"They sure are a handful, but worth it," He said while Mrs. Kanbara chuckles saying "They are your daughters dear and if I remember correctly you were also very energetic as a child"

"I still am, when the time calls for it," Mr. Kanbara said with a wink towards his wife making her roll her eyes with a hidden smile on her lips.

Meanwhile, Misaki and Kacela were checking out the nearby forest of their campsite. The forest was alive with the sounds of birds singing and with the odd big flying past them, Misaki giggles as a ladybug landed on her hand.

"Lookie sis! it's a pretty bug!" Misaki said as she showed her sister the bug on her hand.

"It's a ladybug Saki and yes it's very pretty," Kacela said as she watched the bug crawl around her sister's hand.

The bug then flew off as Misaki giggled and spun around saying "I like this place! It's not busy like home"

"I agree, fewer cars honking and more birds singing," Kacela said as she walked down a small path with her sister still in sight of the campsite.

Misaki hummed a tune as she skipped along the path until a small glint caught her eye, looking over she saw that the glint was actually a glow of some kind. Being the curious child that she was Misaki decided to check it out, this lead the little girl off the path and over to a thick patch of bushes and trees.

"Oh! Shiny!" Misaki said as she arrived at the glow only to see a strange orb-like object that glowed and gave off strange sparkles. (Or particles)

"Misaki?!" Kacela yelled when she saw that her sister was gone, it also caught her parents attention.

Misaki smiles as she reached over to pick the orb up, she wanted to show her parents and sister her discovery!

"Misaki!" Kacela yelled as she located her sister and ran over with their parents close behind.

"Huh?" Misaki asked as she looked over her shoulder to see her family running over as she touched the orb.

"AH!/ARGH/AHHHH/WAH!" Came the yells of the family as a bright flash of light filled the forest sucking the family into it.

INSIDE THE LIGHT

"*Groan* Oh, my head," Kacela said as she opened her eyes while holding her head.

"Kacela? Misaki? You two okay?" Mrs. Kanbara asked as she floated next to her husband.

"I'm okay, just scared," Misaki said as she floated upside down while Kacela floated on her side.

"This is strange, how did we end up like this?" Kacela asked as she looked around the vast area of whiteness.

"It would be my doing young one," A loud voice said making the family jump.

"Whos there!?" Mr. Kanbara asked as he looked around.

"I am Fanglongmon! The digimon Sovereign of the digital world" A huge golden dragon said as he faded into view.

"Digimon?" Misaki asked with a cute tilt of her head.

"Yes, a digital monster" Fanglongmon said as he faced the family.

"Where are we?" Kacela asked as she moved to float in front of her family with a stern look on her face.

' _She has a strong but old soul and the spirit of a dragon_ ' Fanglongmon thought.

"You are in the limbo between the human and digital world, the orb your youngest found was one of my orbs I had sent out," Fanglongmon said.

"Sent out? What for?" Mrs. Kanbara asked.

"For help, you see the digital world is currently under siege by the seven demon lords who threaten to take over not only the digital world but the human world as well," Fanglongmon said.

"What has this got to do with us?" Mr. Kanbara asked as he held his wife close.

"I have been searching for a warrior to help us fight the demon lords, a warrior who will save both worlds I knew that among the humans there would be one that could help us," Fanglongmon said as he turned his gaze to Kacela.

Kacela met his gaze with a hard stare, she asked: "Is that human me?"

"Yes, you have the spirit of a dragon and an old soul for one so young Kacela Kanbara," Fanglongmon said.

"If I agreed to help you what would happen?" Kacela asked as she felt Misaki float up next to her.

"I would use my powers to turn you into a digimon, it is your choice young one if you do not agree I will search elsewhere for help," Fanglongmon said as he watched the girls parents float up behind her.

"Kacela?" Mr. Kanbara asked.

"If I go, I can protect my home and save another world but if I don't a lot of people and digimon could die," Kacela said as she turned to her family.

"Big sis become a cool warrior?" Misaki asked.

"What if you get hurt? Or you end up getting captured! Or! Or!" Mrs. Kanbara said as she tried to talk.

"Honey! Calm down, Kacela are you sure about this? You could be put in real danger?" Mr. Kanbara asked as he watched his daughter.

"If I don't who will? I have a chance of not only protecting my family and our home but saving another world who might also have families like us, you taught me to protect those in need and defend those who can't fight back" Kacela said.

"I'd rather fight knowing I'm keeping you safe than doing anything and risk losing you to these demon lords," Kacela said as she watched her family.

"Just, just be careful!" Mrs. Kanbara said as she held back tears at the thought of her daughter fighting in another world.

"It's your choice dear, we'll support you either way," Mr. Kanbara said.

Kacela nods as she turned to Misaki and bent over to her level, "Little sis, can you promise me something?" Kacela asked.

"What sis?" Misaki asked not fully understanding what was going on.

"Promise me you'll protect those you hold dear, for when you have someone to protect you become stronger and never let someone else decided your destiny, you take it in your own hands," Kacela said.

Misaki gulps before saying "I-I promise!"

Kacela smiles before leaning over and kissing her sister on the forehead saying "I love you, little sister, never forget that"

She stood straight and turned to her parents saying "I love you both,"

"We love you too dear, make sure to come back to us soon okay?" Mrs. Kanbara said as she let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"Okay," Kacela said as she floated over and hugged her parents in a tight hug before letting go and flying over to Fanglongmon.

"Have you decided?" He asked.

"I agree to be the warrior you seek, I will help save your world and protect it along with protecting my own home!" Kacela said as her eyes gained a small glow to them.

Fanglongmon nods as he said "You have the will of a knight young one, it will aid you well in your journey"

With that, the orbs of Fanglongmons back glowed a bright light as it rushed out and enveloped Kacela before bursting with energy making everyone close or cover their eyes.

When the light fades the family and Sovereign looked and saw a new figure in Kacela's place, the figure was bigger than a grown man said grown man would only come to her waist in height. Her body was like that of a well-developed 20-year-old natural athlete build with a lean runner build, her hair was now pitch black and came to her shoulders in a braid with a black band holding it together. Her eyes were hidden by her helmet as she floated, her armor was tough and looked like it could take a beating. (For her armor and what she looks like go to my Deviantart account SaberbladePrime and look for Female warrior that's what she looks like, only replace her heeled footwear with armored covered boots with a small heel on them.) (Her swords are also called Doragon'nokiba or Dragon Fangs)

She took a deep breath and spoke "Impressive, so I'm a digimon now?"

"Correct, you are now Artoriamon a knight digimon the very first knight digimon in fact but your human name is now your true name," Fanglongmon said as he watched the new female digimon look herself over.

"True name?" Artoriamon asked confused.

"A true name is a name that digimon are given at birth it is who they are, a true name is given only to those you trust with your life or your mate" Fanglongmon said with a smile.

"I get it," Artoriamon said as she turned to her family.

"This is goodbye, grow strong Misaki, Mother, Father, I love you all" Artoriamon said as the light started to fade away.

"Bye-bye! Big sister! Come home soon! Love you!" Misaki yelled as she waved while her parents held her tightly.

Artoriamon smiles as she faded away with Fanglongmon leaving her family behind.

HUMAN WORLD

The light fades from the forest as bird songs and sunlight hit the Kanbara family, Mrs. Kabnara held Misaki close as she cried while Misaki sat in her mother's lap confused as to why her mother was crying.

' _Big sis will come back, one day, until then! I'll keep my promise, big sis!_ ' Misaki thought as her father moved to join in the hug.

Misaki smiles as she looked up at the sky, she would keep her promise and grow strong to protect her loved ones besides someone had to keep their father in line, right?

Misaki would be unaware that it would be many years until she saw her sister again.

* * *

Done!

In the next chapter, it will be a time skip into Kacela's time in the digital world and how she has grown.

Also, this a crossover with digimon data squad.

Until the next chapter! SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

In this chapter, we have a time skip and we see how Artoriamon is doing!

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Digimon, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 3 Digital war

DIGITAL WORLD

10 YEARS LATER

The digital world it was beautiful as it was deadly, in some places it was calm and peaceful while in others it was a battleground of bloodshed and chaos.

In one such peaceful area, however, was a temple that would remind some people of a style mix between Aztec and a Japanese temple.

Inside this temple was a tall female figure in armor with twin swords strapped to her back, this was Artoriamon The Queen of Knights.

Artoriamon or as she was once known as Kacela had grown in leaps and bounds since entering the digital world, her once lean build had become thick with muscles filling out her runner build giving her more speed and strength while keeping her figure mind you. Her hair was kept short and in a braid between her shoulder blades, with her armor kept in top condition. Her battle skills and power had grown making her a nightmare on the battleground and her skills with weapons are deadly, her magic had evolved becoming stronger and helping her in battle.

Right now Artoriamon's helmet was off to show her slightly tanned skin it also showed the scar going across her left eye, it started from below her hairline and went down across her left eye and stopped in the middle of her cheek bone. One of her many battle scars, but one of her scars was gone.

To be more precise the lightning bolt scar on her forehead was gone leaving behind smooth skin, in its place in the middle of her forehead was a purple gem in a marquise cut with two smaller gems on either side being half the size of the first gem. The gem started just below her hairline and stopped between her eyebrow and was 1-inch thick, the gem was smooth and held a hidden glow to it.

Right now the female knight kneeled in front of a statue of Fanglongmon in a state of thought as she knelt on one knee, her gem gave off a small glow as she stayed still.

"Mother!" A voice said snapping Artoriamon from her thoughts.

This made her emerald green eyes snap open to show slitted draconic pupils as she stood up and turned to the owner of the voice.

The owner of the voice was a young female digimon in black armor, she had chin length black hair that was slightly spiky with healthy light gray skin and emerald green eyes with slitted pupils. She had horns on her head as her helmet was clipped onto her waist, this was Melindamon daughter to Artoriamon. (She has Albedo's Hermes Trismegistus armor, and imagine the horns of the armor are her actual horns only in white with the helmet having armor for her horns as well.)

"Melindamon, what is wrong?" Artoriamon said as she walked over to her daughter.

"I was on my way to report, our spy has told us that Lucemon is making his move in 3 days towards our border with intentions of finishing this war," Melindamon said.

Artoriamon nods saying "I see, make sure everyone it ready for the fight this may be our toughest battle yet"

Melindamon nods as she said "I'll inform everyone,"

She then turned and left the room making Artoriamon chuckle saying "Energetic as ever"

I bet you are all wondering how Artoriamon had Melindamon? Well, a few years back Artoriamon had been wishing for a child of her own to raise. Fanglongmon after witnessing her many battles and how much she gave up to help others decided to grant Artoriamon her one and only selfish wish, at the time Artoriamon had no mate in which to have a child with and so did the next best thing. She gave Tom Riddle the chance to be reborn and given a new chance at life.

Tom, of course, took it and a few months later he or should I say she was reborn as Artoriamon's child, her true name is Xena.

Shaking her head Artoriamon started walking towards her personal training room where the sounds of blades clashing was heard, smirking Artoriamon opened the door and went inside to see a digimon covered in golden armor with a blue cape and twin swords fighting a digimon that looked like a fusion of two forms.

"Grademon! Imperialdramon!" Artoriamon said making the two stop fighting.

Imperialdramon Fighter mode stopped and gave a bow of greeting to his mentor while Grademon stopped and did the same, they were Artoriamon's apprentices alongside another digimon known as Omnimon who was currently out on patrol.

"I see you two are getting stronger, that is good to see," Artoriamon said as she watched them.

"We have mentor, our attacks have gotten stronger and Imperialdramons punches are hurting more" Grademon said with a small wince as he rubbed his waist.

"Sorry Grademon," Said digimon apologized.

"It's okay," Grademon said as he smirked at his friend.

"Well done, but I'm not here to comment on your training I'm afraid that Lucemon is on the move and intends to finish this war sooner than we thought," Artoriamon said.

She sighs saying "This might be our final battle one we cannot afford to lose,"

Her hands turn into fists as she took a deep breath, steeling herself she shook her head saying "I need you two to watch each other's back, don't let your guard down for a second"

"Right!" The two males said as Artoriamon nods saying "Dismissed, go and prepare for battle"

The two nod as she turned and left the room, she made her way towards the entrance of the temple where she saw Melindamon giving orders to the guards and a few soldiers.

"Master Artoriamon!" Two voices yelled making the knight pause in her walk.

Looking over she saw two child-like digimon both little girls dressed in a way to resemble Nuns, these two are Sistermon Noir and Sistermon Blanc both loyal digimon to Artoriamon and two of the guards of the temple.

"Sistermon, how is everyone?" Artoriamon asked as she turned to the two digimon.

"Everyone is ready to go, most are eager to end the war" Noir said as she loaded her guns.

Blanc nods while leaning on her lance, "Hackmon and Gankoomon are here, they wish to see you" She said.

"I see, I wonder what my old friends need?" Artoriamon said with a small smile before giving the Sistermon's and nod and walking off.

Outside the temple many digimon of different types and sizes rushed around all preparing for the battle to come, among them was a tall digimon in a black bodysuit and wearing a white jacket over his shoulders. Beside him was a small dragon digimon with a red hooded garment.

"Gankoomon, Hackmon, it's good to see you two again," Artoriamon said as she greeted her two friends.

"Hello Artoriamon, I heard from the Sistermon that Lucemon is on the move?" Gankoomon asked as Hackmon jumped up and into Artoriamons arms.

The female knight nods saying "Indeed, this may be our last battle"

Gankoomon nods as he watched Artoriamon stroke Hackmons head making the little dragon wag his tail in happiness, Gankoomon then nods.

"Then, Hackmon and I shall accompany you in this battle," Gankoomon said making Artoriamon look at her friend.

"Thank you, my friend, I will watch your back on the battlefield," Artoriamon said as she set Hackmon back on the ground.

"And so will I," Gankoomon said as he held up his arm and hand making Artoriamon smirk as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into a hug. (The Shug handshake)

"Stay safe, I can't have Melindamon losing her favorite uncle," Artoriamon said as they pulled back.

Gankoomon laughs saying "I'm the only uncle who can keep up with her during training! Speaking of training I think a quick warm up spar is called for,"

Artoriamon shook her head as Gankoomon and Hackmon walked off to find Melindamon to have a quick spar with, she was glad to have them as her friends.

The knight sighs as she turned and walked to the front of the temple to where many digimon were getting ready for the battle to come, this made Artoriamon's eyes harden in resolve.

Moving to the front she started to get her own gear ready and help those who needed assistance with their own weapons or armor.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Artoriamon took a deep breath as she stood in front of the army of digimon outside the temple gates, she had on her faithful friend Grimlock. (Yes! I went there! It's Grimlock from Transformers 4, I mean come on! Optimus was basically a 'knight' in that movie!)

Artoriamon had met Grimlock when he was an Ultimate level digimon known as MetalTyranamon, at the time he had been hurt bad so Artoriamon had nursed him back to health. Not long after he became Machinedramon and joined Artoriamons army to fight the Demon Lords but during a fight against Daemon when he took a Slash Nail to the chest, this almost killed him if not for Artoriamon using her knight data and the healing spells of the angel type digimon to save him thus turning him into a new type of machine/cyborg digimon.

It was then he vowed to always be by Artoriamons side as her companion and steed a vow which Fanglongmon heard and granted, this made Grimlock Artoriamons eternal companion like Valkyrimon and his hawk(I think) Flare.

Artoriamon patted Grimlock on his neck before addressing her comrades, students, friends, and daughter.

"Everyone! As you all have heard Lucemon is making his final attempt in taking over our home! An attempt we will stop! I have made it my vow to protect the digital world and everyone in it! I will not allow Lucemon to win! Not while I still breathe, I am willing to shed every last drop of blood and data in my being to bring him down! I wish to ask you all, are you willing to do the same?!" Artoriamon yelled.

"YES!" Digimon yelled as the female knight kept talking.

"Lucemon fights through fear and pain! We do not! We fight to protect the innocent! To protect those who cannot fight back! We protect our peace and future! Are you willing to fight in the name of our future and those we love!?" Artoriamon yelled.

"YES!" An even louder yell rang out.

"On this day we will fight! We will not let Lucemon win! We will fight for our future! We will win for our loved ones! We fight for the Digital world!" Artoriamon yelled as she finished her speech.

"The Digital world!" Yelling rang out as many digimon cheered with high moral.

Melindamon smiles as she ran over to her mother and climbed onto Grimlock and said: "Now that was a speech!"

"I mean every word of it, I will not let my home fall to a false lord," Artoriamon said as Melindamon wrapped her arms around her waist.

Artoriamon then placed her helmet on as Grimlock took his position at the front of the army, he huffed as Grademon, Gankoomon, Hackmon, Imperialdramon and Omnimon(He lacks the cape since he is not yet a knight) moved to stand by Grimlock.

"It's been an honor in both teaching and fighting with you all, I'm proud to call you my friends and students," Artoriamon said as she addressed her students and friends.

"The honor has been ours, mentor" Grademon said as he smiled up at his teacher.

Artoriamon smiles as Grimlock spoke up saying "You ready for this my friend?"

"Always Grimlock," Artoriamon said with a small chuckle before taking a deep breath.

Before yelling "MARCH ON!"

With that Grimlock bellowed out a roar that shook everyone to their cores as they started their long march to Lucemon and the end of the war.

And it was one battle that Artoriamon was determined to win, one way or another.

* * *

Done!

Hope you like it!

In the next chapter, we have the beginning of the battle and the aftermath of it.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

In this chapter, we have the beginning of the battle and the aftermath of it.

Remember I'm not THAT good at fighting scenes yet, so just bear with me.

I do NOT own Digimon or Harry Potter, I only own any Oc's I make and my story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Final Battle

 **DIGITAL WOLRD**

 **BATTLE GROUND**

Artoriamon frowns as they arrived at the battlefield where Lucemons army could be seen on the horizon, good they made it before him.

"This is gonna be a tough battle," Melindamon said as she held onto her mother.

"It sure will be," Omnimon said as he glanced up at his mentor who had a serious look on her face and a feel of determination.

Artoriamon looked at her army, many Digimon of all kinds and types marched together. Each brother's and sister's in arms, willing to fight for their world to protect their loved ones.

Taking a deep breath she held up her arm making the army stop as everyone stood tense.

"Remember what we're fighting for everyone! We can't lose as long as we have someone to protect! Watch each other's backs!" Artoriamon yelled her voice carrying across to her army who yelled back ready to fight.

"Here they come!" Gankoomon yelled as the demon lord of pride himself came into view.

Artoriamon growls saying "Melindamon if you have no choice I'm giving you permission to use _that_ sword,"

Melindamon went tense as she put her helmet on, she would not fail.

"Understood, mother," Melindamon said as she got ready to fight.

Artoriamon pulled out one of her twin blades and held it ready as Grimlock growls while smoke escaped his nose, he opens his mouth slightly letting flames escape. Omnimon gulps a bit before letting out his sword and cannon, Grademon pulled out his twin blades while Imperialdramon cracked his knuckles.

Gankoomon rolled his neck as Hackmon growls pulling his goggles over his eyes, he was gonna need them to stop anything from getting into his eyes.

Everything was silent until Lucemon's army began to charge at them, Artoriamon glares yelling "Charge!"

With ear deafening roars her army charged forward with Artoriamon herself leading the charge, Grimlock roars breathing flames at the charging army as Melindamon jumped from his back while pulling her axe out and slicing down a few virus Digimon.

Grademon covered Omnimon's back as he sliced and diced the enemies around him while Omnimon provided cover for any Digimon who's back was exposed.

Artoriamon was charging through the enemies taking down many in her way as she went for her main target Lucemon, she glares at him as she saw Lilithmon go after her daughter. She could sense Belphamon nearby most likely storing his energy, she was just glad they had taken down the other demon lords up to this point.

' _I will not lose! I will defeat you! For everyone!_ ' Artoriamon thought as she got up and jumped from Grimlock's back while pulling her second blade out.

"Watch your back!" Grademon yelled as he ran and sliced Lilithmon's arm making her shriek in pain and fly into the air.

"Thanks, Grademon! But this one is mine!" Melindamon yelled as she chased after the demon lord of lust.

"Back to back!" Imperialdramon yelled as he and Omnimon share a nod before going back to back to fight.

Nearby, Gankoomon was using everything in his arsenal to fight and was somehow also training Hackmon at the same time, how he was doing this was a mystery to everyone.

Half-way into the battle with Melindamon locked in a heated fight with Lilithmon while Artoriamon had made it to Lucemon and was fighting him, the female knight growls as she was sent into the ground sending dirt into the air.

' _I didn't want to use it, but I have no choice!_ ' Artoriamon thought as she put her twin blades away and holding up her right hand.

The energy and air around her hand glowed before a sword formed in her grip, the blade glowed with golden and holy energy as Artoriamon grabbed the blade with both hands. This was her sword Excaliburn, her daughter had the blade Morganda which was the sister to her sword. (She has Fate Stay Night Saber's sword and Melindamon has Alter Saber's sword)

Taking a deep breath Artoriamon shot forward and engage Lucemon once more, she was not letting him win!

Melindamon growls as she punched Lilithmon back before roundhouse kicking her in the face, she felt her mother's energy spike as she summoned her sword. Looks like Artoriamon was giving it her all.

"I'm with you, mother," Melindamon said as she summoned her sword Morganda, the blade gave off black wisps of energy as Melindamon shot forward with both her sword and axe to finish off Lilithmon.

(Lansdowne - Conquer Them All, a fitting song I think)

Grademon pants as he faces a group of Devimon and NeoDevimon, his swords had been broken and his armor was cracked in places.

"I won't lose, I refuse to lose!" Grademon yelled as he felt something build in his chest as the virus Digimon lunged at him.

Grademon gave a yell as his body burst with a white light, his body changed as the light took out the virus Digimon around him. When the light fades a new Digimon was in his place, black and golden armor shines as he held up his hand.

"Digitize of Soul!" He yelled sending out blasts of green energy taking out many Digimon.

He nods before spotting Omnimon having a bit of trouble and went over to help him.

Melindamon slashed at Lilithmon who ducked her strike only to yell as Melindamon kicked her in the gut sending her flying back.

"Why you!" Lilithmon yelled only to be cut off as Melindamon ran at her and slashed at Lilithmon with her sword.

She landed on the other side of Lilithmon as the female demon lord stood still as if in shock, only a few seconds later her head fell from her shoulders as she became a digiegg.

Melindamon nods as she rushed back into battle, she hoped her mother was doing okay.

Back with Artoriamon who was now locked in combat with Lucemon was not letting up on the demon lord, she had already sliced off four of his wings and put many wounds across his body but he was not showing any pain just a sick pleasure making Artoriamon sick to her stomach. He had also damaged her helmet sending it flying off her head and broken parts of her armor.

"It's no use! You won't defeat me!" Lucemon yelled with an insane laugh as Artoriamon growls.

"I will defeat you! Even if it means taking you with me!" Artoriamon yelled as she began to push her energy into her body and sword making it glow.

"WHAT!?" Lucemon yelled as he felt her power grow higher and higher.

Artoriamon gave a loud yell as her body burst with light making many Digimon look over at the fighting leaders, Artoriamon who was hovering in the air was now different.

Her armor was now white and golden, from her back came a pair of white half feathered half leather dragon wings. She had a white and golden tail now that had a spiked tip. Her once black hair was now silverish-white and her head gems gave off a faint light purple glow, her hair was also back in a braid but being held together by a holy ring (the band kinda like the one on Angewomon's ankle) with digicode on it.

"Artoriamon! Burst mode!" Artoriamon yelled as she glared at Lucemon with glowing golden eyes.

"This ends here!" Artoriamon yelled as she held her blade high with both hands making it burst with light that wrapped around the blade making it become a bigger glowing blade of energy. (Saber's Excalibur noble phantasm)

"Mother!" Melindamon yelled as she ran towards her mother's location, Imperialdramon was right behind her.

"No! Dead or Alive!" Lucemon yelled sending his attack at the female knight.

"Purge them all! ExCaliburn!" Artoriamon yelled as she swung her sword with a war cry.

The second her blade swung a blast of energy left her blade heading straight at Lucemon and his attack, the energy shifted taking on the form of a dragon head and sliced right through Lucemon's attack. It did not stop until it reached Lucemon and engulfed him making him scream out in agony as the energy destroyed him.

The attack created a pillar of energy from the ground and up into the sky bathing the area in a golden white glow, many Digimon stood in awe as the energy slowly disbursed to show a digiegg falling to the ground. A clear sign as to who had won the battle.

Artoriamon pants as she stayed in the air, that had taken a lot out of her. Looking down she saw her daughter running over with her own sword drawn, good her daughter was safe.

Artoriamon flew down and landed in front of her daughter who was panting hard, she smiles saying "Well done, my daughter,"

Melindamon smiles as the ground shakes, Grimlock who had been with Gankoomon and Hackmon stopping the army from getting past them. The cyborg dino roars as he carried Gankoomon and Hackmon on his back.

"I would hold off celebrating! Belphamon is still a problem!" Gankoomon said as he jumped down.

"Right, everyone! We still have one demon lord to defeat! Are you with me!" Artoriamon yelled her voice carrying over the battleground.

Roars and battle cries reached her ears as her comrades readied themselves for the final demon lord, they had come this far and won they would not quit now!

"Let's go, everyone!" Artoriamon yelled as she shot into the air and flew towards Belphamon's location.

 **AFTER BELPHAMON'S BATTLE**

(My fingers are hurting, from both typing and getting them trapped in the door. so I'm trying to hurry this along sorry!)

"Oh, my body!" Hackmon said as he fell onto his front.

They had finally taken down Belphamon but the demon lord had been very stubborn and tried to come back after being turned into a digiegg! He would not quit! Until Melindamon used her magic to create thick chains around the egg. Right now the egg was being guarded, nobody wanted a repeat.

"We have won, at last," Artoriamon said as she leaned on her sword a bit she was tired first taking out Lucemon now Belphamon with her daughter, friends, and students.

"We wouldn't have won if not for you! Artoriamon!" A Knightmon said as around them many Digimon began to cheer.

"Artoriamon! Artoriamon!" They began to cheer as Melidamon put her sword away and stood by her mother a proud smile on her face.

"You did it, mother," Melindamon said as she watched her mother look around in stunned silence as the Digimon kept cheering her name.

"Thank you, everyone but I had help from all of you," Artoriamon said as she put her sword on her back.

"Indeed," Gankoomon said as he picked Hackmon up, the little guy was pooped from all the fighting.

"Well done mentor," A black and golden armored Digimon said as he stepped forward.

Artoriamon looked him over for a few seconds before recognizing him.

"Grademon? You digivolved?" Artoriamon asked making the male nod.

"It's Alphamon now, it happened during the battle," Alphamon said as he rubbed his neck, it had shocked him when he realized what happened.

"Congratulations Alphamon!" Melindamon said as Omnimon and Imperialdramon gave their own congratulations to their fellow student.

After everyone started to calm down, Artoriamon had a group of Mega Level Digimon with Omnimon leading them to take the chained digiegg to a temple and guard it. She would have the egg sealed away later.

"Come, everyone! Let us head home and rejoice! For we have won a great battle today!" Artoriamon said as cheers rang out.

"Home sounds really nice right now," Melindamon said as she climbed onto Grimlock with her mother.

"Sure does, how about a nice long bath when we get home? Just the two of us?" Artoriamon asked her daughter.

"I'm up for that, we haven't bathed together since I was a champion," Malindamon said as she hugged her mother's waist.

Artoriamon smiles as Grimlock began the long walk home.

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

Melindamon smiles as she walked around the temple looking for her mother, she had a big surprise for her! Well, everyone had a big surprise for her.

"Melindamon! Have you found her?" Alphamon asked as he looked down one of the hallways.

"Not yet! She might be at Fanglongmon's statue," Melindamon said as Alphamon nods.

He quickly went down a hallway as Melindamon paused by a window to look out at the mountains nearby, the area that the temple was built in was surrounded by four huge mountains that had been called Heaven's peaks since the top of the mountain touched the sky. This area had been the base camp for Artoriamon since she started fighting in the war, a village had been built in the safety of the mountains.

But, Melindamon's eyes went to a new construction site that was being built. Many Digimon were rushing around as others put up decorations in the village, she chuckles this was gonna be a big event.

Alphamon arrived at the room where FangLongmons statue was held, nodding he went into the room to see his mentor knelt before the God Digimon statue. He paused for a minute to look her armor over, it was fixed of any damage and her helmet had been fixed as well.

He found his eyes trailing up to her face, she had her eyes closed and no doubt was praying to the god. Her head gems glowed a bit as the light danced across her face, she was a stunning Digimon and skilled warrior.

Shaking his head Alphamon stepped forward saying "Mentor, are you ready for the celebrations?"

Artoriamon tensed a bit before opening her eyes and standing up to face her student, a soft smile rested on her lips.

"I am ready Alphamon, how are Omnimon and Imperialdramon doing?" She asked walking over to her student.

"Omnimon is helping out with the decorations and Imperialdramon is somewhere around the village with Grimlock," Alphamon said as the two left the room walking together.

"I see, has a new ruler been picked yet?" Artoriamon asked.

"Yes, she will be announced at the celebration," Alphamon said with a hidden smirk on his lips.

"She? So our new ruler is to be a queen?" Artoriamon said as Alphamon nods making Artoriamon looked forward.

"I wonder who it will be?" Artoriamon asked herself as they arrived at the entrance.

The Sistermon giggle as they flew outside following them, Alphamon looked around for Melindamon. Looks like she went on ahead, she must have wanted to make sure everything was in place.

They walked together into the village talking about random subjects while pausing to greet a few Digimon or help out with a few tasks, Artoriamon also stopped to talk with a few In-training and Rookie Digimon that gathered around her for her attention which she gladly gave with a chuckle. She often missed the days of her daughter as an In-training and Rookie-level Digimon, but, even Malindamon had her cute moments of just cuddling with her mother when they had some downtime.

She chuckled as the little Digimon ran off to play and celebrate, it filled her such joy to see them so happy. Standing to her full height she followed Alphamon to where a new structure was being built, it kinda reminded Artoriamon of a castle crossed with a modern mansion.

"This will be a stunning building," Artoriamon said looking the building over.

"It sure will be," Melindamon said while walking over, her mask resting on her hip.

All around them the workers shared hidden smirks as they kept building, Melindamon lead her mother through the building showing her around. Alphamon walked slightly behind his mentor, he couldn't help but admire her. The way she moved, the way she smiled as her daughter told her details about the new building, her aura kind yet powerful.

He felt his cheeks burn behind his mask, he shouldn't be thinking like this! She was his mentor, she wouldn't be interested in him like that! He shook his head and kept following the two females.

It was a few hours later when Melinadamon managed to drag her mother away from the construction sites, somehow Artoriamon ended up helping build a section of wall without anyone noticing. The female warrior now stood beside her daughter in her once again clean armor, standing slightly behind her and to her sides was her students. To her left were Gankoomon and Hackmon as Grimlock lay nearby the crowded area in front of the half-finished castle as the four Digimon sovereigns descended, Azulongmon held an orb with his chains as he flew.

Artoriamon stood in silent respect as the four sovereigns spoke about the recent war and paid their respect to the fallen warriors, she was also confused where was the future queen that was to be their new ruler?

She was shaken from her thoughts as Azulongmon spoke up "And now, it is time to begin the crowning of the queen,"

"Please step forward, Artoriamon," Azulongmon said as shock raced through the female knight.

"M-me?" Artoriamon said as her daughter gave her a gentle push forward making her walk over and up onto the stage.

"Am I truly worthy of this?" Artoriamon asked as she locked eyes with the wise dragon as the other sovereigns nod.

"You are, you have sacrificed so much for the digital world you have given hope in the darkest time and inspired many," Azulongmon said as his chains lowered the data orb.

The orb glowed brightly as it got close to her, the orb held the data that would make her into a royal. Her data would change a bit to handle the power the orb held inside it, her aura would also change.

"Do you accept the responsibility and all that is carries?" Azulongmon asked as Artoriamon nods her eyes held so many emotions.

"Yes, I do not only for myself but every single Digimon here and those that followed me, my brother and sisters in arms, I will not let their dreams die that they fought so hard for! A world of peace and without war and hate," Artoriamon said her voice strong and confident.

Azulongmon smiled as he released the orb making it shoot towards Artoriamon and entered her chest, she gasped glowing as her body changed. When the light fades Artoriamon stood there her aura was different now, it held a sense of royalty, respect, and loyalty but also warmth. Her armor now had an added cape to it that reached her ankles and was red on the inside while the outside of the cape was royal blue, around her neck was a white fur lining with dark purple dots across the fur.

On her forehead was a golden crown that molded around her head gems which added them to the design of the crown, it was both royal and dragonic in style. (Look at the cover for the crown, only change the gem in the crown to the gem that's on her forehead and add in the two little side gems either side of the large gem)

She let out a breath as the four sovereigns spoke together "Rise, Queen Artoriamon!"

This set of the crowd as they began to cheer and chant Artoriamon's name, she turned to them and smiled she saw her daughter clapping as she hugged Gankoomon making his laugh while Omnimon clapped beside Alphamon and Imperialdramon.

"Let us enter a new era, an era of peace!" Artoriamon said making the cheering increase as she glanced up at the sky.

' _An era of peace, for everyone_ ' Artoriamon thought as she looked back at the crowd.

She had a new purpose now, a responsibility along with friends and family to protect. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Done! My fingers hurt!

I hope you guys like it, I'm currently busy with my Dramatical Murder and Megaman stories so the Digimon stories will be on slow updates.

In the next chapter, we have a time skip and we see how things have gone.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
